toopyfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Toopy
'''Baby Toopy '''is the fourth out of fifth segment seen on episode 24 of Toopy and Binoo, coming after Toopy Knows Everything, and before Binoo's Wand. It was written by Anne-Marie Perrotta, and Tean Schultz Plot Toopy and Binoo play baby and now Binoo has to take care of Toopy, who has shrunk down into a baby. Summary The episode starts with Binoo pretending as if Patchy Patch was his very own baby: cuddling him, and pushing him in the stroller. Toopy comes in, holding a pacifier and a blanket, then he suggests that they play a game; Binoo would be the baby, and Toopy be the mother. Binoo then frowns and looks away. Toopy then suggests that HE be the baby, which makes Binoo smile. Toopy hands Binoo the blanket, which leads to Binoo shoving the pacifier in Toopy's mouth and shrinking down as a baby and making noises. Binoo then takes Patchy Patch out of the stroller and puts Toopy in it. He then pushes him in it very fast. Binoo then picks him up, and then Toopy played around with Binoo's body for a bit. Then Toopy crawls away and notices Patchy Patch and plays with him for a bit. Then Binoo notices him missing. Then he finds him playing with the kitchen supplies to make noise. Binoo then notices him missing again, but he finds him behind the curtain. Toopy then crawls and finds the couch. Binoo helps him up on it. He then sits on it a bit hard that Toopy bounces. He likes it and then bounces some more. Then he falls off the couch and urinates on the floor. Binoo then puts him in a diaper. Toopy resists and tries to take it off. This leads to Binoo entertaining him which makes him forget about it, but later he tries to take off his shirt. Binoo then notices some baby food. He then gets it and notices Toopy missing once again. He then notices Toopy running around without his shirt or diaper. Binoo picks him up, puts his shirt on, and puts him on the chair. Toopy then notices the food and tosses it at Binoo. He then eats it, but then tosses it at Binoo again. He shrugs and cleans it off. He then runs to the laundry hamper and finds a cloth. He runs back, only to notice Toopy making a huge mess with the food. Binoo cleans him up, which leads to him whining. Binoo then hands Toopy a duck, but he tosses it away and starts to cry. Binoo then feels like about to lose it, but then he hands Toopy a bottle. He drinks it and grows back to his normal size. He then has the hiccups, which leads to Binoo burping him. Toopy then exclaims that it was great being the baby. Binoo then puts the pacifier in his mouth and shrinking down as a baby as the episode ends. Transcript Trivia * This is one of the most viewed episodes on the official Toopy and Binoo YouTube channel with over 5.75 million views. * Toopy tried and did the following: touched Binoo's ear, nose, look inside his mouth, play with his right arm, play with Patchy Patch, use kitchen supplies to make a loud noise, hide behind the curtain in front of the window, get on the couch (Binoo gave him a little help), urinated on the floor, tried to take his diaper off (not seen in Diaper Dream), had entertainment from Binoo, tried to take off his shirt, ran away without his diaper (which has also not been seen in Diaper Dream), made a huge mess with the food, toss the food on Binoo, made a mess with the food again and not want to be cleaned, toss the rubber duck, then had to drink the bottle. * At the 4:14 mark of the episode, Toopy cries. * Binoo pushed the stroller, helped Toopy up on the couch, etc. Gallery Videos Toopy and Binoo-Baby Toopy Category:Episodes Category:Toopy Goes Bananas Category:B Category:Article Stubs Category:Burping Episodes